Cards
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Heero and Duo work together in the same office, but Duo is acting more unusual than most other days. When he leaves the office Heero suspects there is more going on than he realizes.


Title: Cards  
Pairing: 1x2x1 (Heero pov)  
Warning Fluff  
Rating:PG  
Disclaimer: Don't own the GW boys!  
Note: This is just a fic to get in touch with the holiday season.

xoxoxox

On a day like any other I wouldn't have noticed the smiles and sighs that came from across the room. I would have been too absorbed in what I was doing to pay attention in the least.

Today was not one of those days.

Duo has been my partner ever since the end of the war. We might not look like we fit together but we actually reflect one another particularly well. Our relationship didn't start out smooth at all though. We've had our fights and disagreements, a few punches and hits were given and taken as well. However, I could never give him up.

Being at work though, puts a damper on our relationship. Even though a lot of people speculate we're together, we have never confirmed it, or we would have to be separated. Duo told me not to reveal it to anyone, and although the other guys know we're together, they don't bring it up at the office, to which Duo and I are grateful for.

Although, his behavior today is most distracting.

He had to leave for a few hours with Quatre and Trowa while I was stuck going over a recent mission report that Une wants me to look over. Duo reassured me that there wasn't anything wrong, he just needed to take care of something for a little while. But ever since he got back, he's been sighing and smiling like he's just discovered something wonderful and it's killing me inside not knowing what he's found or done.

Honestly, it's worrying me a bit, even though I know Duo will tell me when we go home.

I just can't help but glance over at him from time to time, although he is doing his work he stops every once in a while and sighs. I'll just have to ask him once the day is over I guess.

The day can't end soon enough and as we both pack up to leave our office, I can't help but look at his desk and see a small pile of letters stacked by his hand. He seems to have noticed where my interest is and quickly tucks them into his briefcase to take him with him and I expect an answer once we get home.

Duo choses to drive tonight, but it's odd that he has yet to speak a word to me. Usually, he's talking my ear off by now about how someone e-mailed him or about the cases that he's looking over and has to discuss with me, but he remains silent. He has yet to mention why he had to leave this afternoon and that irks me.

A silent Duo is not someone you want to be around.

He pulls in our drive way and makes his way up to the door to open it before I can. Another odd thing is he doesn't turn on the lights. He simply walks through the house which is still quite dark. I sigh to myself and turn them on only to be shocked be the sight that surrounds me.

The house is decorated with all sorts of shiney things. Lights strung on rope curves around the banister and over the doorways. A little tree sits on one of the end tables and has a few presents wrapped underneath it to my surprise. The smell of something cinnamon is in the air and unlit candles create a circle on the floor by our fireplace. Our house didn't look like this when we left this morning. Everything was normal. Everything... wasn't as beautiful as this.

"So what do you think, Heero? Is this more festive for the season?" He asks and pulls out the letters that he tucked into his briefcase and starts to hang them on the wall near the kitchen door way. I look at them quickly and see that they are holiday cards and there are quite a few of them. I slowly walk over to Duo and wrap my arms around his waist as he hangs them up with tape and glance at who they're from.

Quatre and Trowa, Wufei and Zechs, even Relena and her new squeeze have sent us a card. Une and her secretary have sent one to Duo and I, just to wish us a happy holiday.

"When did you do all this?" I ask breathing in his musky scent.

"Today, with Quatre and Trowa's help. I wanted to celebrate the holiday like I used to with you." He say and hangs up the last card that happens to be from Hilde and her husband.

"It's beautiful Duo. I'm surprised you could do all this with the short time that you were gone."

"Well... I didn't want you to find out until now. Do you really think it's beautiful?"

"It's very beautiful." I whisper back at him looking at all the wonderful things that surround us. "But."

"But?" He asks, and I hear the quiver in his voice.

"But it isn't as beautiful as you," I say and gently turn him around to kiss him good and proper.

He did this all for me, for us and as he kisses me back I take him over to the fireplace to enjoy all of the decorations he's laid out. I can't let all this beauty go to waste after all and Duo more than happily agrees.


End file.
